Change Of Fate
by Izana Uzumaki
Summary: Just as the title says. We know how the story goes for both the anime but how will it turn out with a little change of fate. Naruto and Kakarot both saiyans are sent to elemental nations not to destroy it but rather to survive. How will two saiyans with the potential to blow up the galaxy fare in the world of the shinobi? NarutoXfem Naruto and GokuXTayuya
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Izana Okami here with my newest crossover of Naruto and DBZ.**

**I'm writing this because I can't get the idea out of my head and I have writers block with my other fics.**

**I've read a lot of NarutoXDBZ fics but most of them disappoint me with either bad storyline, interactions, over or under powering of either world and worst of all the crappy power ups and useless fights.**

**The story is in the Naruto world but characters from DBZ will show up since the planet elemental (naruto's world) is another planet in the galaxy.**

**The main character is of course Naruto and secondary is Goku.**

**As for pairings it will be NarutoXAsuna(fem Naruto) and GokuXTayuya.**

**Lastly sorry for any grammar mistakes but English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

**Prologue: A change of fate**

**On planet Vegeta**

"Hey Bardock what's up with the long face?" asked a saiyan as he looked at his longtime friend/rival.

Bardock is a saiyan of average height with a lean muscular build and tan skin, he has black spiky hair that is slightly similar to a pineapple and has an x-shaped scar on the right side of his angular face and lastly he's wearing black spandex pants with saiyan battle boots, arm guards and armor and a red bandana on his forehead.

Bardock looked at his friend and his scowl deepened "Not in the mood Toma"

Toma is also a saiyan with the same height as Bardock but his build is slightly more defined and is wearing the same armor as Bardock but the main difference between the saiyans is that Toma's hair is spiky red and spreads out in all directions.

Toma grinned good naturedly at his grumpy friend and tried to lighten the mood "Aw c'mon Bardock, just sitting around and brooding about it won't help y'know"

Bardock huffed "I don't brood Toma"

Toma smiled "Then mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Bardock sighed and relented since he knew Toma won't leave him alone if he didn't sate his curiosity "It's Kakarot my second son, he was born a few days ago"

"So? What's wrong?" Toma asked but he had a slight idea as to what it might be.

"He has the lowest power level in the history of saiyans; a power level of just 2, so the higher ups want to send him off to some low level planet; doesn't matter if he can get the job done or not" Bardock finished with gritted teeth as he tried to control his anger at the stupid system the bastard Frieza has made for the saiyans.

Let it be known while saiyans may be ruthless in battle that doesn't mean they don't care about their own kind and especially their family and while they may not show it most of the time, it was still there.

Toma scowled as he heard his friend's predicament "I take it Gine isn't too happy about it either" it wasn't a question; Toma knew that most saiyan females were more emotional than males and were VERY protective of their children.

Bardock nodded "Yeah, she nearly broke the informants head off when he said that they were going to send Kakarot off"

Toma himself sighed "I know how you feel; the bastards are sending my own son off too"

Bardock looked surprised at the news; he would have congratulated his friend but didn't since there wouldn't be any point since his son would be sent off and he'll never get to know him or raise him and worst of all there was a chance his son doesn't complete his mission based on the planet.

"So what's his name?" Bardock asked lightly.

"It's Naruto; the little tyke is a mirror image of mine with spiky red hair and dark eyes" Toma answered with a smile and pride evident in his voice.

"What's his power level?" Bardock inquired and Toma sighed

"It's 10; Sena hasn't spoken a word ever since they told his power level is still too low to leave him here with us even though he's our first born" Toma said quietly and his voice hollow.

Bardock looked at his friend's face and understood that he had accepted his son's fate but there was still a great amount of sorrow and hatred locked in his eyes.

Bardock grunted "Doesn't matter, it's not like we can argue with the king since this is the system he accepted…bastard"

Toma looked at his childhood friend's old habit of grunting whenever he felt that he was being too emotional and slightly remembered all the good time and fights they had together and slowly got an idea.

"Hey Bardock…" Toma started quietly

"What is it?" Bardock asked as he looked at Toma and knew his friend had some sort of plan in his head.

"We've been friends since we were kids right?"

"Yeah…?"

"And we've survived a lot of battles together too"

"And?"

"Well see I was thinking since we're great friends; I'm sure our kids will be best of buds if they get the chance" Toma said and Bardock caught on to his plan.

"So you want to send off both our kids together on the same mission in hopes that they can survive together" Bardock said and Toma nodded with a grin

"Yeah but there also something else I want to do"

"And what would that be?"

"You know the programming that screw over kids heads with all that Freiza is supreme and destroy the planet in Freriza's name crap" Toma asked

"You want my help to erase that program from the pods don't you?" asked Bardock and he already liked the plan since he knew that that programming would drive the children insane and with Toma's help he can distract the maintenance crew while Toma deletes the program.

"Yep, you do know me Bardock; also I wanted to add a video message of who his family is and the saiyan code of honor; we don't have to worry about anything else since the program does teach them other useful basic things like what they are, what they can do and basics of fighting and survival" Toma finished with a grin and Bardock thought over it slightly.

While if they got caught the worst punishment would be a suicide mission which he takes on a regular basis with his team so he didn't have to worry about punishment and it would be great to have a son that isn't a drone like the other kids that came back have become.

Thus Bardock agreed and in a week's time they got their respective items for their sons ready and started their plan which succeeded perfectly.

"I hope you grow up to be a great saiyan that fights with honor and pride son and I can't wait to see you again" Toma said to the sleeping form of his son with a smile.

"Fight with honor as a saiyan and become stronger and prove to everyone that even a low class can surpass an elite my son" Bardock said to the sleeping Kakarot.

"Alright guys step back please since I'm going to launch the pods" said one of the engineers who isn't even aware that one of the programs from the pods has been deleted.

The pods closed off with a hiss and started to levitate off the ground before they shot off with great speed towards their destination.

"You know before it never would have been possible to make a one year trip without any breaks for food or rest now thanks to the advanced life support systems even a baby can be sent safely to another planet even though the journey will take a year" The engineer mumbled to himself as he continued on with his work.

"Better delete the records of their destination while we're at it" Toma whispered to Bardock who nodded went over to knockout the engineer.

**Time Skip One year**

Two space pods finally arrived at their destination and crash landed forty miles away from the village hidden in the leaves.

The first pod opened and a naked child with spiky red hair that spreads out in all directions came out.

He looked to be four years old and his furry red tail behind him moved as if it had a life of its own.

The child looked around in curiosity at the scenery in front of him since there were trees everywhere.

The second pod opened and another child of four years of age came out that has spiky black hair similar to that of a pineapple and a furry black tail.

Both children looked around till they saw each other.

The redhead raised an eyebrow in curiosity at seeing another saiyan while the brunette grinned at him in excitement.

This was the first meeting of two of the greatest warriors of the future.

**END**

**Ok chapter done.**

**This is merely a prologue of the changes that has happened to both the verses.**

**Naruto is a saiyan and a redhead.**

**The reason Naruto and Goku are four years old is because when they were born they were put into incubators to increase their growth so their old enough for the mission. **

**It's also in DBZ wiki that saiyan babies that were sent off were put into incubators. **

**Goku and Naruto will know who and what they are.**

**Also Bardock and Toma deleted the mission crap from the pods so they don't know why they are on the planet but they will know why when they see their personal messages.**

**Next chapter will be a lot longer.**

**Anyways pls review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone Izana Uzumaki here with the first chapter of a change of fate.**

**Before I start sorry for any grammar mistakes but English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

**Chapter One: Who we are**

The brunette grinned in excitement at seeing another fellow saiyan and decided to introduce himself first "H-hey there I'm Ka-Kakarot! Who're you?" The brunette stuttered; not surprising since he was feed information to his head and it was his first time forming coherent words since he was born.

The redhead nodded and decided to introduce himself as well "I'm Naruto"

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Kakarot decided to ask since he couldn't remember as to what he was doing in the forest or why he was there in the first place and on top of that why was the sky blue? Wasn't it supposed to be red on planet Vegeta.

"I don't know…" Naruto replied unsurely as he looked around the area and found it odd that the sky was blue.

Naruto decided to look in his space pod for anything useful and found a metallic square box with a button in middle of it; it was a standard video player he recalled from the information in his head.

Deciding to see what it was Naruto played the device and a small digital screen popped up from the box like a projector.

"Naruto my son I hope you get this message; my name is Toma and I'm your father and this lovely lady next to me is your mother Sena" Toma introduced himself and Sena who was smiling sadly at the camera.

Naruto got a good look at his parents; his father had a lean muscular built with spiky red hair and dark eyes while his mother was half a foot shorter than him but had an amazing figure that even the saiyan armor couldn't reduce.

She had slightly spiky light brown hair that reached the middle of her back with sky blue eyes and was wearing the standard saiyan armor.

"I'm pretty sure that the space pod taught you all the basic things like you're a saiyan, how saiyans fight, our abilities and how to survive with other basic things" Toma started and Naruto nodded absentmindedly since the information was pretty much grounded to his head.

"You might be wondering why or where you are? Well you are on planet elemental with another saiyan child named Kakarot; you see Naruto our race the saiyans have been working for a tyrant named Frieza for some time now, at first it was a partnership but later Frieza showed his true colors and started to make us his slaves… we have to conquer and purge planets for the bastard… he's made our race of honorable warriors to nothing more than murderers" Toma explained with a grimace but Naruto didn't understand as to what any of it had to do with him.

"You're probably wondering what it has to do with you; you see saiyan children that are born with low power levels are sent off to distant planets to purge them and they mostly rely on their oozaru forms to accomplish that but even then some don't make it and the ones that do come back as mindless warriors… we don't want that to happen to you so we sent you to this planet to keep you safe from Frieza and so that you could live a happy life over there" Sena talked for the first time and Naruto could see she was broken up from doing it.

"Yeah kiddo be safe, watch out for the galactic patrolmen, become a strong and honorable warrior and live a happy life" Toma said with a grin

"Remember Naruto we will always love you and take care of yourself" Sena said sadly

"Oh and try to be friends with Kakarot; me and his father have been great friends, I'm sure you two can be too and lastly be sure to memorize the saiyan code of honor at the end of this message and try your best to live by it" Toma explained and both the parents waved goodbye as the video closed off and a page opened.

Naruto read over the contents of the page several times to honor his father.

The Saiyan Code of Honor

1. A warrior is in no way to bring shame to their family or self as it reflects upon not only themselves but those whom they are related to.

2. When engaging in battle three things must be present. The opponent must be at full strength, they must not have their back turned at the moment of the kill, and they must be of equal or greater in strength.

3. A warrior is in no way to run from, nor look away from an ensuing battle unless one's own life is threatened and is about to be dealt, in this manner, it should be promised for a rematch and a definate call for end would have to be made until that time.

4. A Saiyan must always tell the truth to those that ask a question, unless they be of an enemy race upon which they may withhold information from the person.

5. Backstabbing is not to be practiced. If as a warrior you are going to kill a person, tell them flat out you are and then uphold your word, it is the one thing that binds you stronger than any physical bindings.

6. A vow is the strongest promise a warrior makes. If you vow to repay a debt, give a marriage vow, you are to uphold that vow to the best of your ability even unto death. If you can't uphold it, don't make it.

7. When asked to do something as a final request, and if it brings the warrior no shame, they should carry out that wish to the best of their ability. A deathbed vow is the greatest vow you can ever give as it binds you to that until your own demise.

8. When making a challenge, it is the same as making a vow, you should make sure that you carry out the challenge. However if your challenge is declined by the challenged, then it is to be backed off of and not attempted until the next meeting. If you are the one being challenged then it falls back to whether it would be honorable or not. It must include all three requirements before you can accept it. Should you accept it, you are to only take on the challenger and not include any others to it.

Naruto turned off the device and looked over at the different items inside his space pod.

There were a couple of stretchable spandex clothes with some armor, a scouter and the controller for his space pod.

Deciding to cover himself Naruto put on a pair of black spandex pants with a sleeveless spandex shirt with black boots and arm guards that have yellow highlights. (vegeta's buu saga clothes only black but the gloves and boots are the ones Nappa and Riditz wore)

Looking over to the scouter Naruto wore it on the left side of his face and decided to check his power level.

The scouter turned on and calculated his power level to be 17.

"That low…" Naruto said quietly and disappointedly to himself.

Naruto then looked over to Kakarot who was putting on some clothes and the scouter showed his power level to be 7.

Naruto sighed; his parents may have told him to have a happy life on this planet but he didn't have any idea as to what to do or how to begin since he was stranded in the middle of a forest with Kakarot who probably didn't have any idea on what to do either.

Kakarot having finished watching his video and learning of his origins and family was now wearing clothes in style similar to his father.

"Hey Naruto did you check your box too?" Kakarot asked as he came over towards Naruto and was now wearing armor similar to his father except the bandana.

"Yeah I did" Naruto replied and Kakarot grinned

"Then let's be friends!" Kakarot said as he held out his hand and Naruto shook it.

"So any idea what should we do next?" Naruto asked deciding to make conversation and his reply was the loud rumbling of Kakarot's stomach.

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "How about some food?"

"Alright but first we should put these space pods someplace safe" Naruto replied and both agreed to get that done first.

Both young saiyans worked together to roll the space pods one by one to a lake that was luckily nearby and after that was done both saiyans decided to take a break near the lake.

Though their break didn't last long when a boar twice their size came up near the lake and decided to make a meal out of them if the hungry look in its eyes was any indication.

"Alright food!" Kakarot cheered

Naruto checked his scouter for the boars power level and it showed to be a 4.

"Looks like we can beat it easy" Naruto said happily since he was hungry and didn't feel like having to battle something for food.

Kakarot ran towards the boar who charged at him.

Before the boar could hit Kakarot, he moved to the boar's right with his superior speed and punched it with all his strength which pushed the boar back a few feet.

As Naruto watched Kakarot move to fight the boar, he decided to try using the energy all saiyans have and attack the boar with it.

'Concentrate' Thought Naruto as he tried to gather his inner energy and bring it out in the form of a sphere in his left palm.

Slowly a bright sky blue energy formed 'Not enough' thought Naruto as he poured more energy in the energy ball.

"Alright! Kakarot move!" Naruto shouted to Kakarot who dodged another attack from the weakened boar.

Kakarot jumped back a few feet and saw as Naruto threw an energy ball at the boar.

A small explosion covered the boar for a few seconds and when it was over, both the saiyans were treated to the sight of a dead and roasted boar.

"Way to go Naruto! Food!" Kakarot cheered and Naruto grinned at his accomplishment, his energy ball may not have been as strong as he wanted but it was close enough.

"Alright let's eat!" Naruto said with a happy grin and Kakarot couldn't agree more.

The boar didn't even last two minutes for the hungry saiyans and when they were done there were only bones left.

"I'm stuffed! What should we do now?" Kakarot said happily as he patted his stomach while Naruto used his scouter again.

"Looks like there are plenty of strong power levels a little far from here and there looks to be a town with really weak power levels opposite of it" Naruto said as he looked through the numbers.

Kakarot got curios and used his own scouter to check power levels and was shocked at the sheer number of power levels present at the nearest location.

The scouter showed that the distance was only about forty miles and the strongest power level was 710! While the regular power levels ranged from 70 to 160 with a few exceptions.

"I don't think we should go their Naruto" Kakarot said hesitantly

Naruto nodded "You're right, we don't know if those power levels are friendly or not, we should head over to the opposite direction where the strongest power level is only 20; we can get used to the people around there and train so we don't get killed" Naruto finished and Kakarot agreed.

So both saiyans decided to head over to the opposite direction.

When they finally arrived they were greeted with the sight of a busy merchant town.

"This place is weird" Kakarot said confused and Naruto agreed as he looked at the busy people moving around in strange clothing; at least to him.

"Yeah but at least they look like us except without tails, c'mon we should ask where we are" Naruto said and both the young saiyans started to gather information.

**Time Skip**

It has been a month since Naruto and Kakarot's arrival in the elemental nations.

The first thing they found out was that they spoke the same language as the locals which was very lucky for them but unfortunately they didn't understand the writing they used but they still managed to learn a few things.

After finding out that they were in Tanzuku town in the land of fire, they started to learn about the area and customs.

Luckily there were plenty of old people that didn't mind sating a child's curiosity and took pity thinking they were orphans, so they taught them how to write, read and other things that were basic in the elemental nations.

When the pair of saiyans weren't learning they were training, they had learned that training weights were sold in one of the weapon shops but couldn't afford them since they didn't have any money.

Using their best skill which was killing animals with energy blasts, the saiyans sold the dead animals for money and finally got themselves training weights for all four limbs so that they can get stronger faster.

Their training routine consisted of the training regime that was grinded in their heads which consisted of ridiculous amounts of push-ups, sit-ups, running up hills with weights on, practicing and sparring with and without weights on.

"Hey Naruto what should we eat for today?" Kakarot asked as he looked at his best-friend

"hmm I really want to try out some of the food they sell in town today" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin in thought and Kakarot pumped his fist

"Alright then let's get some food!" Kakarot cheered

"You don't really care what we eat as long as it's edible don't you" Naruto deadpanned at his friend's appetite.

"Hey I have my favorites too!" Kakarot said at the statement

"Sure you do" Naruto said as he teased his friend and Kakarot pouted

The two saiyans really got to know each other in the month they lived together and could easily say they were best friends.

They parents weren't kidding when they said they would get along but then again like father like son as they say in the elemental nations.

"Hey Naruto when do you think we should go to that place with the really strong power levels?" Kakarot asked since he really wanted to fight strong opponents other than Naruto.

"The place is called Konoha and we'll visit the place when we are strong enough" replied Naruto.

**Time Skip**

It has been a year since Naruto and Kakarot have lived in the elemental nations and the one thing they can proudly say is that they have gotten stronger.

And because of this both of the young warriors have decided to finally visit the village hidden in the leaves.

**End**

**Ok chapter done**

**Next chapter will be Naruto and Kakarot arriving in the hidden leaf and interacting with some interesting characters.**

**Now I taught quite a bit over what to do with the whole Ki and chakra thing and I finally came to the conclusion when I saw an old episode of dragon ball.**

**Ki is the energy that all living things have thus it means you need to have a living body to use it but the characters from dbz can even use it in the other world even when they were dead like Goku which shouldn't be possible.**

**This fact and knowledge from bleach verse (ichigo leaves his LIVING human body and fights in spirit form with SPIRITUAL ENERGY) gave me the idea that saiyans have a completely different energy which is far superior and can work like any other energy form and can be used in any form (either they're dead or alive)**

**So Naruto and Goku will be using their own energy which others from the elemental nations may refer to as a special kekkei genkai chakra since it is far superior and becomes an aura around the user.**

**Hope this clears things up and lastly I will be using power levels but only for reference to their reserves since skill and will power is also an important factor.**

**Power levels**

**Normal Civilian: 5**

**Trained Genin: 25**

**Chunin: 80-110**

**Jonin: 140-170**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen (Kage): 345**

**Asuna Uzumaki: 750 (due to kyuubi)**

**Naruto and Kakarot (age 4): 17 and 7**

**Naruto (after a year of training): 275**

**Kakarot (after a year of training):255**

**Bardock: 10,000**

**Toma: 10,050**


End file.
